minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
References
Easter Eggs are references hidden in Minecraft: Story Mode to things in popular culture. Easter Egg List Episode One * The quote "That'll do, Reuben, that'll do." is a reference to the movie Babe. * There is a Mojang banner hidden at EnderCon near the Gabriel keynote stand. * Endercon is an in-game homage to Minecon, a real-life annual Minecraft convention. * The scene in which Jesse and Reuben fly past a Ghast in a Minecart is a reference to the movie "ET," where there's a scene where they fly past the moon. * If Jesse chooses to dance when at the DJ's Booth, he/she does the Graybush dance. * Jeb can be seen if you go and try talking to Gabriel. Episode Two * If Jesse visits Boom Town, Axel has an arrow in his left knee, and Jesse has the chance to be hit with an arrow in the knee as well. This is a reference to a quote "I used to be adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee." by a guard in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Magnus calls the Formidi-Bomb, the "F-Bomb". This is a reference to a semi-inappropriate joke. Episode Three * One of the achievements, "A World of Pure Imagination", 'is a reference to Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl. * It is possible to earn the achivement "'That's Some Pig" in episode 3, which is a refrence to Charlotte's Web. * In the credits, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. Episode Four * In Ivor's secret laboratory, there is a book titled "How to Train your Slime". This is a reference to "How to Train your Dragon". * In Episode 4, Jesse can choose to pick up potatoes in a swamp. While picking them up, he will sing, "One potato, two potato, three potato, four", which is a nursery rhyme. * In the credits, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. Episode Five * In the temple, Petra says "Cave spiders, why did it have to be cave spiders?" This a reference to one of Indiana Jones' famous quotes "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" * If Jesse drinks a Potion of Swiftness, he will say, "Gotta go fast", which refers to the Sonic X Theme Song. * When Reginald is attacked by a Creeper, he says "What the-" after which the creeper explodes. This may be a reference to "What the f-" and then an explosion. * In the credits, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. Episode Six *DanTDM's hair color continues to change throughout the Episode, a reference to Dan dyeing his hair in real life. *In the first scene in the mansion, CaptainSparkelz will mention that he has "9 million fans". This is a reference to his YouTube channel, with 9 million + subscribers. *If DanTDM dies, he is shown to have a diamond minecart in his inventory, a reference to his YouTube channel, "The Diamond Minecart". *When Stampy Cat runs off near the end of the episode, he says "Byeeeeeee!", a reference to how Stampy ends his videos. *The cake on the dinner table may be a reference to Stampy's love of cake. *CaptainSparklez drops a slime ball upon death, possibly a reference to his deceased pet Jerry the Slime. *Jesse falling on a bat in the beginning of the episode is a reference to Stacy Plays's disliking of bats in Minecraft. * Jesse's quote "Execute Maneuver 66" refers to the Clone Troopers in "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" that are given the order "Execute Order 66". * The Tri-Block is a parody of the Tri-Wizard tournament from Harry Potter. Episode Seven * There are several quotes from Star Wars, including "You're our only hope", "Never tell me the odds" and "Get out of my head!" * Harper says, "The chances of defeating me are 3,720 to 1," which is a reference to Star Wars Episode V when C-3PO says, "The chances of successfully navigating an asteroid field are 3,720 to 1." * Young PAMA with Harper is a resemblance to the iconic 1984 picture: Steve Jobs with the Mac. *In Harper's Secret Laboratory, there are robots called Harry and Ron, refers to two characters in the Harry Potter Series: Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. *Harper says "Make this world great again!" This is a reference to Donald Trump saying "Make America great again!" *PAMA's screen after Jesse removes the Redstone Heart may be a reference to the picture when a webpage becomes unresponsive (a folder with X-ed out eyes). *PAMA is a reference to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey, Star Dream from Kirby Planet Robobot, the Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation, and 1980s Macintosh computers. *Jesse says, "I know your weakness and I'm here to exploit it!", that's a reference to Star Wars: Episode 4, A New Hope. Episode Eight * The final game which is rigged on Jesse's side is a reference to the Montreal Screwjob in the survivor series in 1997 * Close to the end, Hadrian says "Tah-tah for now, bucko." This is a reference to Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. **The voice actor for Hadrian, Jim Cummings, also voiced Tigger. * The achievement, "Let the Games Begin", is a reference to the Olympics. ** Also, the achievement, "The Most Dangerous Game", is a reference to Richard Connell's novel of the same name. * The shop, Shovel Planet, may be a possible reference to Pizza Planet from Toy Story. * Many people believe most quotes come from the game, "Undertale". This includes Em saying "Get dunked on!", and "That stare fills me with determination!" by Nell. * Slab's armor looks like Dragonborn's armor (Studded Armor and other Iron pieces) from the trailer of Skyrim. Gallery Mcsm axel arrow-in-the-knee.png|Axel with an arrow in his knee, refering to the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. ET.jpg|Jesse and Reuben flying past a Ghast which refers to the movie ET. CjRj5WcUoAA0tvf-1-.jpg|One of Dan's multiple hair colors. PAMA Destroyed.PNG|PAMA's Screen when the Redstone Heart is removed. Category:Game Mechanics